The Red Circle
by alchemichelper101
Summary: What the hell is a red circle?" Rated M just to be safe. EdWin pairing of course.


A\N: Just some smexy stuff…running around my mind...

* * *

The Red Circle

* * *

"Stop it…" Winry sighed as a hand crawled beneath her white tank top to caress that smooth, white skin, making the sixteen-year-old moan with pleasure.

Squirming in her place between her worktable and a warm body pressed against her back, the blonde was about to complain again until she felt a pair of wet lips kissing her nape deliciously, the volume of her pleasured sigh heightening its volume.

"Ed…I said stop it, dammit." She hissed this time then forced her body to face the culprit sneaking his mismatched hands to the hem of her khaki pants, his fingers hastily searching for the clasp. Leaning his flushed face in reply, the alchemist didn't hear a word she said and kissed her hard, lust clouding his mind as he pushed himself further into her body.

More heat enveloped the two as Edward cupped his hands in the woman's face, tilting his head a little to the side to slide his tongue against her resisting one. Breaking away for a second worth of oxygen, Winry was about to take the time to voice her defiance when Edward's lips was attacking hers yet again, his hands on her thighs this time.

Clapping her hands against his chest in feeble attempt to push him, a muffled squeak came out of Winry when she felt herself being lifted inches from a ground, her legs having no choice but to wrap themselves around the boy's lean waist for support.

He then placed her above her wooden worktable, his hands pushing all the screws, hammers and metal scraps away to clash noisily on the floor to make room before his hungry mouth tasted the girl's sweated neck, pushing her back against the grease-covered table in the process.

"Ed!" Winry exclaimed, the frustration she so wants to smack in his ears turning into a pitiful whine of bliss. Looking down at his childhood friend turned girlfriend with intense golden eyes, he said, "What?"

"Can you just look at the calendar for a second?" The mechanic gritted from beneath her _all-time_ costumer, her hand silently feeling for that trusty wrench.

Furrowing his brows at the request, his lips churned into a frown. "Huh? What about it?" He inquired, repositioning his elbows at the sides of her head, his legs continuing to straddle her legs apart.

Closing her eyes to suppress her growing intent to kill the man who is really close in becoming her _former_ boyfriend if she got a hold of that wrench, Winry grounded, "Just look at it. Now."

Curling the side of his lips at the odd request in a middle of this _kind _of moment, Edward obeyed her and raised his eyes to look at the calendar pinned at the wall across them. Aside from realizing that it's already Sunday, 27th of December, Edward took notice of the red circle around the numbers '27', '28', '29', and '30'.

"What's with the circled dates?" The blond boy questioned, confusion written across his face as he leaned it closer to Winry for an answer.

Placing a palm in his face, the annoyed mechanic pushed his head back violently, angry red coloring her face. _He actually forgot about it?! This…this idiot!_

"Try to remember harder. Or I'll _kill _you." Edward gulped at his girlfriend's words and became more frightened when he saw her sharp, fuming eyes.

The former state alchemist continued to stare at her, mystification and growing apprehension dancing in his eyes as he desperately rummaged around his mind about all the reminders his childhood friend barks at him in his lifetime.

_Is it automail maintenance? Birthday? Um…Oh shit what is it?? _He panicked internally, beads of sweat beginning to gather around his face.

"Um…"

"I told you about this over and over since we started dating and you still didn't bother, oh I don't know, remembering it!" Winry hollered then shoved Edward off her, causing his butt to land painfully on the hard floor.

"Ow! What was that for, woman-" His retort was cut short when his glance caught the evil glint of metal above his head, promising him a day's worth of concussion. Shielding his arms in instinct and fear, the youngest state soldier submitted in defeat, "Okay I give up! What is it?"

"You really forgot about the red circle!? You…you idiot!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood like a tower in front of Edward, who was trembling in serious alarm.

"Red circle? What the hell is a red circle?" Edward dared to ask before standing up from his fallen ground, irritation slowly crawling into him when he heard the obviously trivial issue the blonde was fussing about.

"Red circle means…no sex, remember!?" She shouted with rage-flushed cheeks, her blue orbs stern and taunting.

"No…sex? Why?" Ed squeaked, clearly not remembering any of it.

That snapped the girl's remaining patience as she swept a strong arm across her boyfriend's skull, knocking him out back to the floor with the heavy tool.

Hissing at the pain, Ed tried to sooth the panging sting of a bump growing in his forehead. He was lucky he wasn't bleeding this time. "What the hell's your problem, dammit?!"

"I should be the one asking you that! How could you not know that the marked dates is my period week!? I reminded you about this for a million times already!"

"But I-"

"And this is the third time you did this! I knew I shouldn't have been kind in reminding you about anything! That way nothing goes in that thick skull of yours!"

"Wait…what? Period?" Edward inquired in realization.

"Yes! Period! As in a girl's monthly menstruation! Get it now, Mr. State Alchemist?!" Winry growled at him before throwing her wrench to bounce at the opposite wall. Throwing him one last furious look, which threatened him much worse than the devilish wrench, the temperamental girl marched towards the door, slamming it shut after she exited.

Looking over his shoulder to glance at the door with mixed puzzlement and bewilderment, he couldn't help to notice that Winry was extra, extra moody this day. Sure, she throws metal tools at him in a daily basis, but her angry yells were merely preserved for the times when he really, really did something wrong and hurtful to her. And yeah, when he forgot abouth _important _things.

But still, this is something going over the limit.

Blinking a few more times to himself, something clicked in his mind as he remembered the moment Winry did tell him about this matter…

"Oh right, PMS."

* * *

A\N: Happy Holidays everyone! :D


End file.
